A scheduled meeting such as a scheduled virtual meeting typically has an anticipated ending time, i.e., a time at which the scheduled meeting is expected to end. Often, a meeting may run over its scheduled, or anticipated, ending time. When a meeting has a duration that is longer than expected, the meeting may extend into time allotted for another scheduled meeting.
Meeting participants, e.g., executives of an enterprise, often have back-to-back meetings. When an earlier meeting runs over its scheduled time, the earlier meeting may still be running when a later meeting has already begun. A participant may leave an earlier meeting that is still in progress to participate in a later meeting, and then discover that key participants are not yet in attendance with respect to the later meeting. When a participant leaves a first meeting that has run over its allotted time in order to participate in a second meeting and effectively determines that it would have been more productive to remain in the first meeting because nothing is happening in the second meeting, the participant may be left frustrated.